


Star Wars Rebels: Sexy Vacation

by Mandaarchive2021



Category: Star Wars Rebels
Genre: Bikini - Freeform, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, Ezrabine, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Lemon, Making Out, Sabezra - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Teen Romance, blowjob, cum in pants, handjob, stupid idea of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandaarchive2021/pseuds/Mandaarchive2021
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like. I don't own Star Wars Rebels nor Star Wars, Disney owns the rights to the characters depicted. Not necessarily their actions though (maniacal laughing). This is basically the erotic adventures of Ezra and Sabine on a beach.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Ezra Bridger/Sabine Wren, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Vacation 

For the Ghost crew, everything was stressful at this point. Sabine reuniting with the demons of her past in meeting Fenn Rau and meeting her old friend Ketsu Onyo for the first time in seven years. Kanan and Hera had to deal with trying to get their heads around being part of a now growing Rebel Alliance as well as their blossoming romance. Zeb was, well Zeb, still cranky and off putting with a horrible smell. That fact made it even worse when considering the feelings of the youngest member of the crew, Ezra Bridger. Little did all of them know that every one of them was tired and needed a break away from the hardships of what was turning into a war. It was around 0700 when Ezra heard a particularly loud conversation between his Jedi master Kanan and his adoptive mother Hera. This of course annoyed him so he turned around from facing the door where the noise was coming from, trying to get some sleep in before Sabine would knock on his and Zeb's door, telling them to wake up. Of course it didn't work and Ezra just decided to get up now anyway. 

Despite him getting only six hours of sleep the night before, he got up from his bunk under Zeb and typed in the key to open the door to him and Zeb's room and he saw what he could only describe as quite the argument. On one side of the lounge was Kanan with his hands up trying to express his point and Hera was rubbing her eyes on the other side of the room shaking her head. Both of them at this point were yelling at each other. "Hera i really think we should take a break, you and i are both tired and so are the kids." Kanan said looking at Hera, finally lowering his voice. Hera just continued to shake her head but finally sat down on the couch overlooking the Dejarik table. "Where Kanan? Where in all of the galaxy will we go? Nowhere, thats where. Besides we have our orders by Commander Sato to check out a fuel refinery just tomorrow." She sighed, sick of arguing. Ezra had been standing there staring at the two of them the whole time but then decided to just walk away towards the top gunner seat to look at the stars and maybe finally get some sleep. However before Ezra could finally doze off he heard a loud "What!? From Hera. He shook his head and then walked down the gunner seat ladder back to the lounge. He walked to the couch behind the Dejarik table and just sat there quietly. Hera was sitting next to him looking at Kanan who had a smirk on his face. "I got permission from Sato to take a break from missions for just a little bit, well more like a whole summer." Kanan smiled but then rubbed his eyes as he just admitted a huge detail that would make Hera lay into him. Which she did "Kanan do you realize how big of a waste of time that is?" She said questioned annoyed. Kanan returned to frowning. "Hera, I know but its at least long enough to get the rest of us back on our feet." He argued back this time kneeling down to his lovers level, placing his hand on her shoulder gently. Hera looked in his compassionate eyes of the Jedi then sighed. "Alright, but where? Its not like we have a good destination thats safe from the Empire." She said. "I might have an idea." Ezra interrupted taking point, finally getting up from sitting. Hera and Kanan both looked at him waiting to listen. It was at this time that Sabine Wren finally got up from sleeping in her room, normally she would be the first one up since she frequently had nightmares and tended to come out just to cry alone in the lounge. Despite Ezra frequently hearing her do so he chose not to come out an try to comfort her. She and Ezra just two weeks ago had a conversation about their relationship. More specifically why she didn't open up to his genuine complements or flirting. The conversation was still in the back of Ezra's mind.

Flashback...In the Ghost. 

Ezra had just been on a mission with Sabine in which they ended up alone while intercepting important imperial transmissions. Both of them ended up getting intercepted by an Imperial Star Destroyer instead. Ezra and Sabine ended up escaping but it took a lot of arguing and yelling, mostly from Sabine, which she regretted. Now both in the lounge area, alone Ezra had been just sitting quiet while Sabine was working on air flow system when he asked her a weird yet very pointed question, one that shook her to her core. "Why do you hate me?" He asked and when she turned around he found Ezra sitting down on the lounge couch with tears running down his cheeks. Sabine took pity and sat down next to him. "Ezra I....I don't hate you." She stated bluntly, Ezra then turned to face her and got visibly angry. "Then why do you yell at me?! Not let me help you, let alone complement you!" Sabine got up from sitting thinking she might as well just retreat back into her cave as usual. She instead keeled down and looked at him. "Look...I know you think i'm the most amazing and most beautiful person, but thats not me. I'm not who you think i am. I've done things i'm not proud of, things that hurt even the people closest to me." She said pointedly but softly for the first time in many years. I'm a monster Ezra. She thought to herself. Ezra stopped being angry and then looked at her questioningly. "What are you talking about?" He asked. 

Sabine then got up to head to her room but before she finished walking there she turned her head to him. "I don't hate you Ezra, in fact i quite like you. I just don't deserve you." She sighed and walked back to her room. Sabine's response was as usual cryptic and not easy to understand which annoyed him, he walked back into his room, but smiled as he laid down when he remembered Sabine Wren said she liked him. 

Present day.....

As Ezra was going to explain where he thinks the Ghost crew should go for summer vacation while sitting down on the lounge couch in the back of the Dejarik table, in front of him was Kanan and sitting next to him was Hera. Sabine finally decided to get up and her hair Ezra thought was beautiful as always with her short cut angled blue bob with light teal tips. Zeb was still asleep being lazy as always. Sabine had a look on her face like Ezra was doing something wrong. "Ezra...Wherever you think we should go...Is a bad idea." she said to him point blank not respecting his opinion as usual. Kanan looked at Sabine with an annoyed face. "I still think you need a hobby besides being edgy." he commented. She looked back at him with an annoyed face. "Shut up." Hera then looked at both of them angrily. "Both of you shut up or i swear you two will be cleaning the entire Ghost from top to bottom!" She yelled. "Hey!" They both yelled back immaturely, Ezra started cracking in laughter as Sabine expected. Hera then stared at him for that with a look that clearly said "Stop laughing or you'll join them." Ezra stopped suddenly stopped laughing with a gulp. After a few minutes of silence Hera broke it. "Now, Ezra, whats your idea?" She asked softly. Ezra frowned from everyone's previous reaction but then started to talk. He pulled out a holo map of the known galaxy, something Sabine didn't know he had, she did though. Sabine looked at him annoyed thinking he stole it from her room , Ezra didn't see the look on her face while he was explaining. "Since the Empire and criminal organizations largely control the outer rim territories,i think we should try looking for a place to go in the inner rim." Ezra explained. "I agree with Ezra, there isn't a lot of activity in the inner rim that involves the Empire or anything else, and there are few uninhabited tropical planets filled with just plant life." Kanan said explaining to everyone and for once everyone on the Ghost completely agreed and nodded 

Ezra put the holomap away in his pocket after everyone had seemingly left the room. Once he got up however, a certain colorful Mandalorian stepped in front of him with her hand out, gesturing for him to give her something. "Give me the holomap." She said sternly. Ezra smirked. "No." He joked, Sabine gritted her teeth and then twisted his arm to his back and pushed Ezra against the wall. "I said give me my holomap Bridger!" She said aggressively . "Okay, okay, okay. Its in my left pocket." He complied and she took the holomap from Ezra's pocket. She finally released him from her clutches and looked at him with her hazel eyes angrily "If you steal from me again, You'll find yourself with more than a broken arm." She said sternly with one of her hands on her hips. Ezra looked back at her confused but by the time he could respond Sabine took his right arm and broke it instantly. "Ow!" Ezra cried. Sabine walked away with no remorse as usual. Ezra cried a little but shrugged as he figured since he borrowed that map without telling her he kind of deserved the punishment she gave him. Ezra walked into him and Zeb's room just to lay down a little, Zeb had left their room thank the stars. Before he could go to sleep though, he heard a knock at his door. "Come in" He said expecting Hera or Kanan, but it was Sabine instead. "Can I sit down?" She asked pointing to an empty spot on his bed. Ezra got up to sit and smiled, cradling his broken arm. Sabine sat down next to him. "I'm sorry I reacted the way I did and i'm sorry about your arm." She sighed with her head down. Ezra then did something she didn't expect, he hugged her. "No i'm sorry Sabine, i just wanted to borrow it and use it in my Jedi studies." He lied about the Jedi studies part, but he was studying star systems so he could impress her later. Sabine pushed quickly out of the hug to avoid enjoying it to much. Yet she smiled at him." Its okay Ezra." She responded and pulled out a bacta patch. Placing it on Ezra's arm to try and help the pain so he could heal. 

After a few minutes of Sabine and Ezra talking in his room, the door opened and Zeb walked in. He looked at the two with a confused look before speaking. "Kanan says we found a planet to stay on and relax. So...Whats with you two?" He asked, Sabine got up from sitting on Ezra's bed. "I was just leaving." She said nervously and quickly left the room. Zeb looked back at her again with confusion as this is the closest he's seen Sabine and Ezra in the same room together for more than a minute before looking back to Ezra. "He uh, also says to wear something cool." Ezra quickly jumped up off his bed before throwing his hands in the air. "Yes!" He yells laughing before taking out a bag to put his swim shorts and other such clothes in it before running out the door. Why the Kark is he so excited? The Lasat wondered. After an hour or so, the Ghost finally landed and Zeb finally figured out why Ezra was so stoked about the crew's vacation. He was not as happy as the Ghost opened its back door to reveal a beach with palm trees. Zeb rolled his eyes at the thought of relaxing on a beach as it was for him actually would be the hottest he would ever be. It was also not like he had skin like the others, he had hair, and layers on layers of it. I didn't take long for the rest of the crew to get ready for their vacation though, Hera wore a small yellow bikini, Kanan wore a green pair of shorts, and Ezra wore his yellow swim trunks. The only one who was not ready other than Zeb was Sabine, but she had a good reason to do so as the last thing she wanted was to get ogled by Ezra. She unfortunately had only two options and she didn't like either of them. One was a rather revealing maroon bikini, and the other was a one piece black form fitting swimsuit with pink highlights that was much better for diving. So After much consideration she chose the one piece and walked out of her room. Sabine got her towel from the small rack the crew had in the lounge and walked slowly out of the Ghost. Almost sneakily from the ship to avoid attention by anyone, especially Ezra. Sabine, once she heard that they all were going on vacation and where they were going, she thought now would be the best opportunity to get some time truly to herself. Without any distractions from others who needed help or anything that involved with that annoying Loth rat. 

Well to be fair annoying was a little harsh to say now, Sabine had started to grow very fond of Ezra Bridger. To give him credit he was smart, handsome, funny, and strong. Although all of those things Sabine didn't want to admit due to her overwhelming sense of pride and the other thing was that she was scared of breaking his heart, and in all reality it was her personal demons holding her back from just wrapping him in her arms and kissing him silly. After a good half a minute walk away from the Ghost, Sabine lie down her beach towel and lie down. Ezra had decided to go swimming and he was pretty excited about it, that and he had another plan to impress Sabine. Hera and Kanan by now were laying down on their beach towel seventy feet away from the Ghost and another couple feet away from Sabine. The planet they landed on had beautiful plant life and Hera took time to notice. She looked at Kanan who was rubbing his hands down her back. "Ya wanna go for a walk in the forest back there, its gorgeous." She suggested since both of them were pretty much bored from laying there. Kanan nodded, smiling in agreement, for him, the more time he got to spend with his girlfriend the better. They both then got up and walked towards the beautiful forest after coming back to the Ghost to get Kanan's lightsaber since they didn't know what was living inside the forest. Zeb was the only one of the crew not doing any activities and the only one that wasn't outside. So the Lasat spend the last few hours in the Ghost repairing anything that was still broken inside the Ghost. 

Sabine had looked after a while and saw that Kanan and Hera had left the beach, so it was up to her to make sure Ezra didn't kill himself while swimming. She rolled her eyes at just the thought of her and Ezra on the beach alone together. Even though she knew he didn't always do stupid things, he was definitely a handful either way. Ezra by now was bored from swimming, he had swam sixty kilometres away from the mainland and he knew that it would take a while to swim back so now was the perfect time to hatch his plan. Ezra stopped treading the water and closed his eyes in order to try and drown himself, waiting for Sabine to save him. When Hera and Kanan returned from their nature walk, Kanan decided to check on Ezra and Sabine. He walked over to Sabine's towel where she lie there getting her tan. "Hey Sabine, how are you and Ezra doing?" Kanan asked keeling down to face her. "Sabine?" He asked again this time putting her hand on her shoulder, shaking her a little. She woke up and got up, taking off her sunglasses to look at him. "Ezra? He went swimming." She shrugged, not caring. "Sabine, its been over an hour." Kanan said back to her. That fact got Sabine worried now, she took off her sunglasses and ran into the water, jumping in. Unfortunately the skills she got from being a great swimmer was also from the Empire, but right now she did not care as Sabine desperately wanted to make sure her friend was okay. Kanan watched Sabine jump in but didn't follow as he did not know how to swim. Hera ran up behind him and noticed the worry on Kanan's face. "Hun, whats wrong?" She asked worried. "Ezra went swimming and he hasn't been back for more than an hour." He looked back at her scared for his adoptive son. Sabine after a few minutes had finally found Ezra down on the rocks underwater. Floating there, almost lifeless, scared for her friend and the reaction of the others she held him in her arms and swam back towards another part of the mainland. After dragging him to the beach she performed CPR on him to get the water of of his lungs. After a few moments it worked and Ezra coughed up the water. Sabine looked into his eyes worried and unbeknownst to her, she had her hand on his cheek. "Ezra?" She asked. 

Ezra finally looked at her hazel eyes up and smirked. "Stars, your eyes are beautiful." He said, Sabine shook her head and hit him in response before helping him up. "You did that on purpose didn't you?" She assumed. Ezra just smiled at her and chuckled. "Had to make sure you cared about me." He said. Sabine just stared point blank angry at him for scaring her, then just walked away shaking her head. Ezra of course ran after her wanting to apologize. "Sabine, i'm sorry!" He yelled to her but she didn't want to hear it as she was guilty about enough things in her life. Sabine also refused to turn around as she had tears running down her face. Ezra, once he caught up to her put his hand of his shoulder and for the first time ever she turned around. Wrapping her arms around him in an embrace and cried into his shoulder. "You idiot, you have no idea how bad i would feel i you died, not Kanan, not Hera, ME!" Sabine cried and punched his chest lightly. Ezra looked down at her. "Sabine...I...I'm sorry, its just that I..." He obviously stuttered. Sabine stopped crying and looked at his face, separating from the hug. "Then what Ezra?! what is it?!" She exclaimed asking. He answered with "I love you." Sabine rolled her eyes with annoyance and then proceeded to turn around and walk away. "I'm serious! I do love you!" He yelled at her, she turned back around to yell back. "No, you don't!" She screamed. I don't want you to love me, then I'll be happy, and then let you down. She thought sadly with her head down. At this point Ezra felt like he had enough so he just ran up to her as fast as he could. Turned her around forcibly and planted his lips on hers. Surprisingly she melted into it, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. Once they separated Sabine and Ezra smiled at each other. "You believe me now?" Ezra asked. Sabine then kissed him back quickly before responding. "Yes, and now I love you even more." She smiled. Ezra and Sabine then walked back to the more known part of the beach and by then the moon had come out. So both of them took Sabine's towel and walked into the Ghost, and waiting for them at the ramp was a very angry looking Hera. "Do you two know how unacceptable this is? Its past midnight, and Sabine you didn't comm me to tell me if Ezra was alright. Not even Kanan!" Hera yelled, but then she noticed the two were holding hands. After a few moments of silence between the three of them. Sabine decided to talk on their behalf. "Hera, I'm sorry, i have no excuse." She said sadly and Hera nodded but sighed nonetheless. "Just...Come on in and get some sleep." She ordered. Sabine and Ezra nodded and headed to both of their rooms, separating while entering them. Hera smiled at the thought of Sabine and Ezra finally together but then headed off to bed herself. An hour went by and Ezra was asleep, but then someone unknown to him had opened the door to his and Zeb's room. It was Sabine, and she was still in her swimsuit, this time unzipped deep to reveal her breasts. She walked over to Ezra's bunk and kissed his cheek to wake him up. 

Ezra woke up to see her smiling at him in a somewhat teasing way. "Come on Ezra" She whispered, picking him up by his hands and taking him to her bedroom where she pushed him on the bed and got under the covers with him. Wrapping her arms around him and slowly unzipping her swimsuit more, pulling it off. Ezra was surprised of how warm her body was despite being still wet from swimming to get him. It also made him incredibly hard with her bear breasts now laying against his chest. Sabine looked at him lovingly into his bright blue eyes. "This is your room now too." She said kissing him deeply on the lips, it didn't take long for the kiss to turn into making out with their tongues fighting for dominance in their mouths. When they stopped Sabine went down beneath the blankets and pulled his boxers off. Revealing his manhood before coming back up to face him again. She put her legs in between his manhood close to her folds and started to move forward and back on his chest , grinding him. "Oh...Sabine." He moaned in pleasure and Sabine did too. "I hope this isn't too forward? " She asked moaning. Ezra shook his head trying to moan more quietly. "No, its...Oh...I'm gonna." He couldn't finish his sentence when he exploded on her bed, a little on her Vagina and her ass. Sabine had an orgasm just by looking at him moan as he came on her. Ezra breathed heavily after he came and then kissed Sabine, the two slept extremely well after that.


	2. The Warm Sands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of this stupid lemon I made, yay!

It had been seven hours since Ezra and Sabine slept, but for them it was worth it. Sabine had previously walked into him and Zeb's room, seducing him, kissing him, and making him cum for the very first time. However in many ways Sabine showed that she loved Ezra and that she wanted to be with him, hold him, kiss him, and touch him. When the two started to get up, it was 12 in the mourning and most of the Ghost crew had already started to have fun on the beach. Sabine was in bed with Ezra, her head laying against his chest naked and still smiling, enjoying the warmth emanating from her new boyfriends body onto her. It was almost the perfect morning, that is until the door slid open and Hera walked in, horrified almost instantly as she saw the two naked teens in bed together. Of course she assumed they had sex the night before even though that was hardly the case. Hera did not scream but instead covered her wide open gaping mouth with her hands. 

She was going to see if Sabine wanted to join the rest of the crew for a game of Volleyball seeing she was the only other female crew member. Hera stood in the doorway for a couple minutes trying to absorb the image she had just seen. The light from the other side of the door was no light enough to wake Sabine and Ezra both up. Ezra got up first but slowly as he realized that Sabine was still on top of him. When she noticed he moved she moved her head up to kiss him but realized that Hera was standing in the door way and so her eyes widened in surprise, her face blushed beat read in embarrassment looking straight at Hera. Ezra turned around wondering why Sabine did not kiss him, and then noticed Hera. "Hera...Its not what it looks like!" He exclaimed embarrassed with his cheeks red like his Girlfriend. Hera gave him a glaring look. Not quite like she wanted to rip into him, but one of confusion and slight worry. "Then what is it then?" She asked now placing her hand on her hip and her head tilted to the side. "Because it looks like you two just got in on last night." She continued now smiling. 

Despite Hera now seemingly okay with their now jump in their relationship, Sabine still was embarrassed to be naked in bed with Ezra. After a few minutes Hera left them, giggling a little to herself like she had just accomplished an impossible task. Sabine then instantly got out of bed with Ezra and putting her body suit on as she didn't really have any other type of clothing. Ezra was still in bed though a little heartbroken that Sabine did not stay in with him. "Sabine, why'd you get up so fast?" He asked with puppy dog eyes looking at her when she turned around after she was done dressing herself. Sabine said the first thing that came to mind that wouldn't be insulting to him. "Because its morning....Time to get up." She replied awkwardly almost like an order. Ezra did just that but then did something Sabine didn't expect. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck. She moaned in pleasure then suddenly pushed him off her. "Stop it you horny boy!" She yelled at him. Ezra rubbed his neck then started to walk out of the room, Sabine stopped him by grabbing his arm and hugging him out of worry. "Ezra i'm sorry, its just...I really wanted this relationship to be a bit undercover and now..." She apologized sadly. Ezra nodded but then looked into her hazel eyes and said"Why did you want to keep it a secret though?" Sabine instead of rolling her eyes as he expected, she took some time to actually think about it. It was definitely no secret she preferred to keep some things to herself, but why hide that she loved Ezra Bridger. The kind, courageous, cute, and strong Ezra that would do anything for her and everyone else he cared about. 

"I guess its because i had always figured if the Empire found out...They would take you away from me." She finally answered but Ezra just kept quiet. "Aren't you going to say something?" Sabine asked concerned. Ezra then all of a sudden jumped in her arms to kiss her tenderly. He then inserted his tongue in her mouth after a few minutes which left her slightly moaning. When they finally separated Sabine took his hand and walked him out of their room and into the Ghosts shower. Sabine and Ezra started to make out again while slowly Ezra took off Sabine's body suit and pulled it off. Sabine jumped on Ezra and wrapped her legs around his waist still kissing him. However before she could have him enter her folds, Ezra stopped kissing her. "What is it?" She asked. Ezra looked down at her body than back up to her face. "As much as i want this, are you sure your ready?" He asked, although it seemed like a stupid question to ask her because she was very clearly soaking wet. Ezra himself probably meant to say he himself wasn't ready to have sex. Sabine rolled her eyes at the question and got off him. What a mood killer. She thought a little annoyed turning her body to the shower head, but Sabine knew she couldn't stay mad at him for long as she was too horny. After a couple of minutes Ezra spoke. "I'm sorry, i guess i'm not ready...But since you are..." He said seductively walking over to her, caressing her cheek with his left hand. Sabine then started to get more wet then she ever have. "Ezra...I." Before she could say more Ezra pulled his right hand down to massage her folds. "Hm!" Sabine moaned in a sudden jerk of electrifying pleasure and then started to kiss her boyfriend almost wildly, pushing his back to the other side of the shower. 

When she released her mouth from his she bit her lip in way that drove Ezra crazy. "Oh, this has got to be a dream." He said with his mouth gaped open. Sabine drew closer to him before putting her hands on his shoulders and pushing him down to the floor. "Baby, i'm so wet for you." She said trying to be as seductive as possible as she lay down on him. Not putting his cock in her, but letting him enjoy her rubbing her folds against him. Sabine dry humped him while kissing him and letting his tongue in her mouth. After that, it didn't take long until they both came. 

When the young couple came out, the rest of the crew were arguing in the main lounge on who were going to be on which team on their next game of volley ball. What was interesting about this particular situation, was where each of them were standing, and who they were next too. Zeb was next to Kanan with his arms crossed and Hera was standing apart from them on the other side of the room. This was interesting because like Ezra, Kanan and Zeb often butted heads unlike the women of the group. However they were stopped arguing when they saw Sabine, more specifically what she was wearing, It was her rather revealing bikini that really showed off her form , including her perky breasts. It was printed with white and black checkers on one side of the top, similar to the pattern found on one of the shoulder pads of her armor. The other had her Specter 5 logo on it with orange trim on the straps and her underwear. "What? Can't a girl wear anything she wants without getting gawked at?" She asked rather sarcastically. Hera stepped forward towards Sabine, but not before giving the rest of the crew a dirty look for staring like a bunch of pervs. "We're all very sorry Sabine, its just that, well...Your not usually so bold to show off like this." She said softly. Despite the fact that Hera knew Sabine was now with Ezra she was right. Sabine often didn't like to draw a lot of attention to herself especially since she was still ashamed about her past but also because Sabine's Mandalorian pride denied her from dressing in such a way. Mandalorians generally gave the idea of one showing off more than biceps and neck was a sign of weakness. Even for the males it seemed despicable, not that it was not okay in the bedroom during sex. However since hooking up with Ezra, Sabine's confidence grew a little, but it also didn't hurt that she mainly wore the bikini to turn him on a little. Sabine smirked a little at the comment Hera made to her before answering. "Its hot out there, i thought it was time for something a bit more loose." 

Hera smiled back and moved out of the way as the rest of the crew did to let the young couple in. That was when Ezra started talking. "So..What were you arguing about?" He said smiling. The rest of the crew then started giving serious glares at one another and Sabine instantly slapped him across the head for almost causing Kanan, Zeb, and Hera to fight again. Sabine though did the more sensible thing and started to help the crew plan the volleyball fight. Since she was already a master strategist being a Mandalorian, she helped create the two teams. On one team was Zeb, Ezra, and Kanan, the other being Hera and Sabine. At this point they were all on the beach setting up the net when Hera and Sabine were a little outmatched compared to Ezra, Zeb, and Kanan. Once the crew got finished setting up, Sabine and Hera were on the right side of the nets poles to discuss what to do about it just being the two of them against 'the guys'. "I do have one idea...We could call..." Hera whispered in Sabine's ear, she blushed a little at the thought, not out of how she felt about HER, but out of the worry that Ezra would pay less attention to her. "No, absolutely not!" Sabine whispered back almost angrily, folding her arms to seemingly prove her point. Hera shook her head at her. "Sabine, I think it would be good for you to reconnect with Ketsu." She said more softly then walked away to be with Kanan who was hanging out beside Zeb on the other end of the net near the left side of the pole. Sabine kept her head down a little with a little bit of sadness and worry that calling Ketsu would lead to the Empire knocking down their door or worse. Sabine knew Ketsu, which is why she didn't even trust her that much, not even enough to play a stupid game of volleyball. 

Ezra had noticed his Girlfriends plight and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her and feeling her perfect breasts against his chest. It naturally made him a little excited in certain areas, but primarily he wanted to just comfort her in any way he could. Sabine wrapped her arms around Ezra as well hugging him back. She then moved head closer to kiss him on the lips tenderly before being released from Ezra's arms and separating. "Mm, you taste good babe." Ezra said smiling, Sabine smiled back a little before looking down once again in doubtfulness. Yet like always, Ezra was there to try and make her feel better. He took his hands and cupped her cheeks. "Hey, whats wrong?" He asked softly. Ezra as usual had to wait for Sabine's response and after a few seconds she did. "Hera suggested Ketsu as our next team member." She sighed. "You don't trust her still?" Ezra questioned stupidly and Sabine rolled her eyes in annoyance before walking away from him. Sabine may be in love with him but he still was ignorant things that are obvious, especially things that had to do with his love. Though it wasn't all his fault, after all Sabine still didn't share much about her past with him and Ezra knew that that was probably going to continue. Ezra always tried not to pry however his concern over her well being necessitated some prying in order to make her happy. So as per usual he followed her and threw himself onto her into a hug. 

Sabine yelped in surprise but started giggling at the sudden show of affection which she couldn't help adore. Both of Ezra's arms were wrapped around her waist and hands connected in the middle of her belly while his head nestled on her shoulder. " Ya' know you saved me from drowning yesterday but you didn't quite show me how to swim." He joked slightly while also making an honest suggestion since they couldn't actually play volleyball with the others without another member. Before Sabine could respond Hera waved. "Hey if you need Me and Kanan, we'll be in the hot springs we found. Zeb though found some vines to swing on and a camera, he wants to see what interesting species he can find!" She yelled and the young couple nodded in compliance. Ezra released Sabine from his clutches the next moment but found himself in an embrace she started with a kiss included. Ezra places his hands on her hips while her arms are wrapped around his neck. Sabine moans a little at the blissful feeling of his mouth on hers, despite being recently introduced to the art of kissing just yesterday, he was getting really good at it. They kissed for about thirty minutes and then separated. "Damn babe, your good...Really good." She complemented. Ezra looked back at her smiling. "So you think you could...?" He asked again, while Sabine became a little distracted by the mere thought of the way he kissed her. "Yeah..Yeah, sorry. Yeah I can teach you, but if you die thats on you." She teased trying to stay focused. Ezra of course noticed but decided it best not to say anything. 

Sabine was not the best teacher in the world and she knew this, after all when she taught Ezra how to use a blaster she almost killed him because of how little patience she had at the time. However being patient was something she could do while teaching her boyfriend how to swim since she learning how to swim was one of her faults too due to her small stature compared to other Mandalorians. Sabine walked away from him and walked back into the Ghost to get some gear...And change into something more suitable for swimming than a bikini. As she entered her quarters, or rather her and Ezra's now. The room was as usual full of paintings and motifs on the walls, one of her favorites being her 'Star bird' symbol painted on the wall facing where the bunk was. Little did she know that the symbol would later become the official symbol of the rebellion and that they would eventually win against the seemingly invincible force known as the Galactic Empire. Sabine like most of the crew hid her personal items like swimsuits in a small chest under her bunk, this included her journal and sketch pad. 

She primarily hid her swimsuits because before they got together the other day she wanted to avoid any possibility of Ezra paying even more attention to her. Sabine got on her knees and pulled out the chest under her bed and opened it. Revealing her Black one piece suit again, Sabine took it out and begin to undo her Bikini top. Once she was done she walked towards the sink in her room to dye her hair again. It happened every year and the colors often reflected her mood. This time she decided to go with snow white with a transition down to purple tips. Going a bit further she also cut her bob a bit shorter in the back. However she forgot to close the door and naturally Ezra had just come back in the Ghost to go to the bathroom. So when Ezra was walking by Sabine's cabin open door, his curiosity got the better of him and he saw that Sabine was stripping. Not wanting to be known as a complete pervert, he left quickly to avoid detection. However it did not take long for Sabine to finish getting dressed and so by the time Ezra got out of the bathroom and started to walk back outside he passed Sabine's open door once again. Only this time she noticed and got furious at him, throwing her helmet at him that was sitting in a little corner of her room beside her bed along with her WESTAR's. Ezra dodged it but not before trying to defend himself not so graciously or in any convincing way. "Sabine! I had to go to the bathroom!" He yelled in the doorway. Sabine ran towards him out of her room still angry, trying to punch him in the jaw for peeping in at her. Ezra dodged the punch and ran outside the Ghost, Sabine started laughing up a storm after that, loudly and hysterically. 

Ezra, who had stopped running and now on his knees was now the one angry, at her. "Seriously! Stars, why do you do this to me Sabine?! Why?!" He practically screamed punching the ground, sand now firmly on his knuckles. Seeing that he was clearly upset, Sabine sighed, brushing her teal bangs aside from her face and walked from the backdoor of the Ghost towards him. Once near him enough to touch him, she hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey, you okay?" She asked him softly. Her boyfriend sighed with his head down. "I've just been a little on edge these last couple of days." Ezra said, referring to the Malachor incident recently with Maul and the loss of Ahsoka. Sabine knew this and turned him around for a more traditional hug. They didn't say anything as they stood there for a few moments, but no one needed to say anything for either of them to know they cared about one another. It took a few moments but they separated, a moment that Ezra got to get a good look at her hair. "You look absolutely beautiful." He smiled, Sabine smiled back. "Alright lover boy, lets get started on that lesson. " She teased slightly, but blushing a little from the complement. Sabine gestured Ezra to follow her before jumping in the water, Ezra did as he was told but was a little scared of losing his focus by just looking at her. Ezra followed his girlfriend in the water towards a relatively deep part of the ocean, but not so much that Sabine couldn't quickly save him if he could not handle the techniques she was about to show him right away. Once the young couple arrived Sabine started treading the water and staring him. "Alright, look at me and start doing what i'm doing." She ordered. Ezra gave her a confused look, but then started looking down at the water. It was then that he got it, but smirked as he thought of a way to mess with her. "Hey i'm definitely looking at you babe." He joked. Sabine rolled her eyes "I didn't mean it like that you idiot." She growled at him but stopped from being mad when she saw him doing it perfectly. Sabine could not help but be a little surprised but also a little jealous of him because how it took her years to perfect her skills and he was learning almost instantaneously. 

She sighed and swam up to him. "Alright, next lesson: Front crawl." She announces and demonstrates the swimming technique. Ezra watches her movements as she lifts her arms back and fourth, treading the water so elegantly. With her face turning back and fourth in and out of the water. Ezra tried following her movements but this time failed miserably as he forgot the breathing movements where one needs to pull their face from and back in the water. He ended up dozing off and Sabine had to go save him from drowning when he started sinking into the water. When Ezra awoke he was on the beach again, this time with Sabine on top of him, more accurately on his crotch with her hands on his chest looking into his blue eyes. His penis became erect a little from her being on top of him but he decided to stay focused on her and exactly why she was on him. "Are you alright babe?" She asked with a concerned look on her face. Ezra nodded. "Yeah...Uh, whats this all about?" He asked nervously as he wasn't entirely used to her sudden public displays of affection. Sabine responded by leaning down with her chest on his, putting on hand on his cheek and the other on his chest, kissing him tenderly. He moans at the feeling of her soft lips on his, putting one of his hands on her leg, with his other arm wrapped around her back.

He moans at the feeling of her soft lips on his, putting one of his hands on her leg, with his other arm wrapped around her back   
For Sabine, it felt good for her to be held by him under the warm sands of the beach. The beach itself was of course getting cooler but it still couldn't ruin this beautiful moment for either of them. She moaned as well as she relaxed more into the kiss however she could not deny how much hot under the collar she was feeling. Sabine also couldn't deny that she was soaking wet as her fluids were seeping out of her and into the crotch area of her swimsuit. Eventually she stopped kissing him and got up, Ezra was of course questioning why she did so, but it became clear when she gave him a seductive smirk, peeling down her swimsuits zipper to reveal her in all her nakedness. 

Sabine was not a busty babe, not even a little bit, but for Ezra she was perfect in every way, in his eyes, with her round perky breasts and her cute brown nipples. Although Sabine had thought maybe in the future she would give him a tit fuck, but she had more confidence of giving him pleasure through her blowjobs than anything else. However right now they would give each other pleasure and Sabine knew Ezra loved that more than any other silly foreplay she could try on him. "You look like an angel." Ezra complemented her like so many other times and in those other times she would ignore him and leave but instead she smiled and then lied back down on his body again, assuming the same position. Only this time she deepened the kiss and allowed Ezra's tongue to enter her mouth, Sabine did the same. This left them both moaning like crazy, and making out like there was no tomorrow . They only stopped occasionally to catch their breath although they decided to mostly use their nostrils. Ezra's member throbbed as they made out, eventually becoming rock hard and erecting up, touching Sabine's butt cheeks.

When Sabine noticed she stopped for a moment, took his throbbing cock, and slid it in her pussy before coming back down on his chest to kiss him again. Ezra moaned at the wonderful feeling of his penis wrapped around Sabine's fleshy vagina. Now they really were going to have sex, but Ezra would have to slowly and carefully break Sabine's hymen first before they did anything more. Immediately once Ezra was inside her, she stopped with the kiss and lie back in the air. "Haar' chak!" Sabine screamed in pain. Ezra, worried put his hand on her cheek, caressing it. "Should we stop?" He asked her, Sabine shook her head in response. 

"No, keep going." She whispered trying not to scream more. He nodded and starting thrusting inside of her. As Ezra continued, Sabine still screamed in pain but then bled a little on Ezra's penis as her hymen broke. At this point for her that sex started feeling amazingly good. "Oh yeah baby! Keep going, make me cum!" She moaned in pleasure before going down on his chest again and kissing Ezra even more with her tongue firmly dancing in his mouth. Ezra went from slow thrusts to fast ones slowly and carefully as he fucked Sabine while still kissing her. Stars how it felt good to finally be inside her fleshy insides but just as good to kiss her naked on a beach during a sunset. Sabine kept switching throughout between kissing and riding him with moans getting louder and louder from her mouth. For Ezra, his balls were starting to really grow and churn with cum almost ready to pop, but for Sabine he tried to just keep it in until his hot girlfriend reached orgasm. To make sure it happened quicker, he took his hands and began massaging her breasts and pinching her nipples. That somehow worked and she moaned even louder in pleasure. "Oh by the Manda thats good!" She moaned, nearly to the point of screaming but not quite. Sabine then cupped Ezra's cheek for a moment still riding him cowgirl and whispered in his ear. "You are so perfect, its okay now...Release." Ezra did just that as he thrust into Sabine so hard, his penis throbbed and twitched, finally shooting his seed inside her pussy. "Oh, by the stars Sabine!" He moaned while pumping his warm cum into her, his hands were still on her breasts when he did so. Once Ezra was done, Sabine lie down back down on his chest for the final time. Looking into his blue eyes while cupping both of his cheeks with her hands. "I love you." She said softly before giving him a final kiss on his lips.


	3. The Hot Springs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blowjob scene

Sabine and Ezra had just experienced their first round of sex that was, for them, one of the most amazing moments all of their lives. Sabine at this point had gotten off from laying on Ezra's chest but not before kissing him on the cheek. She then started walking back to the Ghost and gesturing Ezra to follow her. He did so but he knew he had to wrap up the towel that was under them as they fucked each other. However one of the things that astonished Ezra was how Sabine said that she loved him so soon, he was patient, and he did tell her he loved her, but Sabine was such a closed off individual most of the time. Not that she wasn't able to tell Ezra that she cared at all but it Ezra knew that being in a relationship with Sabine meant doing a lot of waiting. He never knew why he had to, but he was willing to do whatever it took to make her happy. It was nighttime when the lovers decided to pack up and leave to go to bed. Ezra walked slowly to the Ghost on the warm, now cold sands of the beach. The sand particles attached so freely to the edges of his toes almost uncomfortably. At this point he knew he had to take a shower because of that..And the sweat that came from the sex. When Ezra finally arrived in the Ghost, he hung Sabine's towel on the ships hanging rack that the rest of the crew used somewhat often for the disguises they would use for infiltration ops. He didn't want to leave it there for long as the towel really belonged in Sabine's room but he needed to leave it in order to go to the bathroom. However in this particular instance he really needed to go, especially since he just finished cumming inside his sexy girlfriend's pussy and desperately needed some bladder release. As Ezra entered the refresher he made sure Sabine's door was closed in order to avoid the quite frankly embarrassing fake fight they had earlier in the day. As he opened the top of the toilet in the bathroom the door opened and out stepped Sabine who was going to walk towards the sink to brush her teeth. Ezra looked down at that moment and tried not to look at her since he tended to stare when he was nervous and that often included being around her in an area in which he expected to be alone. 

Once Sabine finished brushing her teeth, she spit in the sink and rinsed the sink out before seemingly turning around and leaving. It was then that Ezra took a deep breath thinking Sabine was gone. He was of course wrong as her slender arms wrapped around his stomach with her head gently gleaming over his shoulder. " You okay?" She whispered softly in his ear but biting it sensually afterward, she looked down at his urinating cock biting her lip a little at the sight. Damn, i rode that thing, i wonder what it would taste like, what his cum would taste like. She thought to herself, making herself wet at the thought of sucking him off. Ezra was now trembling with fear and excitement trying to say something that would make him sound like he was okay with this. Not that he wasn't, but Sabine had initiated personal contact yet again unexpectedly, but all he could manage was. "I-I, uh...Whats up?" He commented Sabine rolled her eyes groaning at his response, removing her hands from his body and leaving the room. "Hey, what did I do?!" Ezra yelled in defense but there was no answer. Sighing and shaking his head in frustration he finished up urinating, washed his hands and brushed his teeth. He left the room and knocked on Sabine's door. She answered opening it standing in front of the door way but with an annoyed from on her face like she was about to take his head off if he wasn't careful. Sabine had ditched her swimsuit for her body suit, unzipped completely to reveal her wearing a white tank top. He frowned back at her "Aren't you going to let me in?" Ezra asked nicely. Sabine gritted her teeth. "What makes you think I would let you sleep with me again?" She questioned aggressively. Ezra thought about that as usual, trying to think about the right answer. "Because your in love with me." He said smiling trying to sound smooth as possible but failing miserably as usual. Sabine rolled her eyes again before pulling Ezra into her room and pushing him on her bed. While his poor flirting could do little to help what came next he was not entirely wrong, she was in love with him, so much so that she adored him and could not stand to be away from him for long. Sabine went on top of him pressing her lips against his aggressively with no time at all for Ezra to be prepared. Quickly their tongues entered each others' mouths in a steamy make out session that left both of them moaning like crazy. Ezra decided to be bold this time though by groping her ass with one hand gently on one cheek and one the other with his finger rubbing her wet folds. 

Sabine ripped her lips off of him to moan out loud before collapsing her lips onto his again till she achieved climax. Yet after she came, she continued kissing Ezra senseless and grinding her body against his manhood till he himself came in his pants. Both separated their lips a couple minutes after. "I hate it when your right." Sabine said smiling still laying on him, looking into his sapphire eyes while playing with his hair. Ezra smiled back "Well I have a knack for knowing what you like." He joked and she laughed back, kissing him some more, Sabine's lips are so soft , so sweet, and warm. Ezra thought dreamily almost as he kissed her back tenderly and touching her silky hair as well. Sabine soon pulled away and put her head on his chest not quite sleeping but enjoying his warm torso on her body while Ezra took time to run his fingers through her hair. Once she realized this she pushed her head up to face him. "Since when did I say you to do that?" She teased him but in a way where he didn't know it was a tease at all. Ezra then became nervous and scared. "No- no i'm so sorry!" He said defensively. Sabine laughed hysterically at him and he looked shocked then annoyed, making a frown. "Di'kut , you are so easy to fool." She laughed some more, however when she noticed Ezra had turned his face to the left side of the room and refused to face her she put both of her hands on his cheeks and turned his to face hers forcibly. "Hey, you okay?" Sabine asked concerned. "I just wish you wouldn't...Sometimes i feel you actually don't trust me." Ezra paused feeling down. Sabine rolled her eyes but still held his cheeks. "Don't worry so much about losing me, I love you and you cute face as well as your stupid pick up lines." She assured smiling him before taking her beds blanket behind and covering the two of them. Sabine kisses his lips one more time lovingly, wrapping her arms around his torso, and laid her head on his chest again. The young couple reveled in their warmth their bodies gave each other, soon going into a deep sleep. 

The next day was beautiful as usual, Hera was making breakfast for the crew while Kanan helped sweep the ships floor of sand and for once, Sabine and Ezra got up at the right time. The Ghost crew did get paid for the most part. However is wasn't much so its not like they could afford a real dining table so the place for eating food was either in their own rooms or the Dejarik table in the ships main cabin below the cockpit. They also had no chairs really, only one single couch behind the Dejarik table, so everyone was practically scrunched together in a small space. So to get around that three of them often sat on the couch, while the others stood and paced around. Therefore thats what happened today with the only person not eating in the same area as the rest of the crew was Zeb, who chose to take some time to himself outside. Taking a tanning rest to lay on and his radio, he lied down on the rest with his plate of Gordian eggs and Meluroon fruit salad made by Hera and ate while he listened to music. Sabine and Ezra were sitting on the couch behind the Dejarik table while Kanan and Hera stood up eating their food. Once everyone was finished Hera looked at the young couple and started speaking. "I think we all have spent quite all lot of time by ourselves. So today i figured we spend some time together as a family, there is quite spur going around about a party on this island." Hera implied smirking, this comment left everyone still on the ship flabbergasted as they didn't know what she was talking about. 

Kanan especially, since he spent most of the first few days of the crews' summer vacation with her and had shared some of their plans on what they wanted and had to do while on vacation. Kanan had plans to train Ezra more the very next week, just because the crew was taking a three month break doesn't mean his Padawan could just avoid training to become a Jedi. Of course Kanan wanted to make some exceptions because he didn't want his Padawan to be miserable like being taken away from his dear Sabine Wren. Kanan, Ezra and Sabine stayed silent looking at Hera, she looked and groaned back at them, shaking her head and grabbing Kanan by the shoulder while she is standing next to him. Dragging Kanan towards their quarters, Sabine and Ezra could tell Hera was mad at Kanan but there was nothing they could do to stop the inevitable argument that was going to happen from inside. Ezra was still sitting next to Sabine on the couch when the yelling started and she could tell her boyfriend was starting to really tense up in anxiety with sweat going down his cheeks. Sabine at first puts a hand on Ezra's leg, but he's still tense from the situation. Therefore she takes her hand from his leg down to his pants' zipper and takes out his penis. Ezra suddenly looks at her with even more nervousness yet slight pleasure from Sabine's soft hands. "Sabine..What?" He tries to protest a little but Sabine takes her finger from her other hand and presses it to his lips. "Shh, just relax." She whispers softly as she gently squeezes his cock. Ezra moans in pleasure but not loudly of course, seeing that he likes what she is doing, Sabine continues with the handjob. After a few seconds she takes his erection in her hand and starts to pump Ezra slowly and softly. She personally was not worried about orgasm control despite the fact that she knew that having a Jedi for a boyfriend meant that he had stamina. She knew as much since the both had sex the other night and it took a little while for him to cum anyway. At this point Sabine was stroking him much faster and Ezra was having a hard time not moaning much louder, relishing in the feeling of his Mandalorian girlfriends soft, warm, and gentile hands on his cock. She now was using both of her hands, one to pump Ezra, the other to play and fondle his balls with. More moaning occurred and Ezra finally was about to cum as he covered his mouth with his hands in order to muffle the loud moan that was about to come out of his mouth. 

And then it happened.....Sabine watched in amazement as streams of milky white fluids flowed quickly out of Ezra's dick as he continued to moan. Once Ezra was finished cumming, he took his hands from his face and looked at the Mandalorian with the colorful hair, shocked at the fact that she would do such a lewd thing to him. Sabine looked back at him confused "Ezra, whats wrong?" She whispered softly. All Ezra does is respond with a kiss that sends shivers down Sabine's spine in delight. When they separate, Sabine takes her hand off his dick and takes a napkin that was on the Dejarik table that they previously used to wipe their hands off of food and cleans her hands off of his sperm as well as to clean off Ezra's penis. Sabine's boyfriend looks into her beautiful hazel eyes and cups her cheeks. "Your hands are just as soft as your lips, and your body. You are the one is who is perfect Sabine Wren." He said softly, making her blush like a tomato. She kissed him back, moaning as she did, giving him tongue. When they separated, Hera and Kanan were apparently done arguing and therefore they came out from their quarters. Sabine and Ezra of course were still sitting on the couch with Sabine really hoping Kanan and Hera did not hear her boyfriends moaning from the handjob she gave him. Hera and Ezra's master were once again standing in front of the young couple. "Anyway, what I meant to Kanan, Zeb, and Ezra can help cut down trees to create a little club area where we can have a little party." Hera announced yet it was more like an order. Sabine got up to go put her bikini on and get some painting done however while she was walking towards her cabin she thought about how she was going to convince Ezra to let her suck his dick. 

Sabine didn't always think about wanting to perform sexual acts but she figured if she were to ever fall in love she wanted to please her partner some how. She had seen Ketsu have some pretty sexual encounters with those of the opposite gender when she was a bounty hunter, although most of the time she didn't think anything of it. Except for one day when they needed to infiltrate a heavily guarded base in order to still something of value and they needed a distraction. Sabine watched as Ketsu seduced one of the guards, took his pants off, dropped to her knees and put his member in her mouth. Sabine observed further out of curiosity at that moment as her partner sucked dick, listening to the guard moan made her really wet for some reason. However despite her sudden sexual arousal she needed to move to complete the mission. After the two got paid and were in their ship relaxing in their bedroom. Sabine asked Ketsu what exactly what she was doing to the guard. "Its called a blowjob." Ketsu told her, when Sabine asked for more insight Ketsu explained not only what it was, but also how to do it by taking a Gyloris banana and sucked it in front of her. Now at first she was a little put off by this idea of pleasing a man just for the hell of it. Sabine wasn't one to be to want frivolous sex but with Ezra whom she loved with all her being she had this need to touch him more than usual. Before Sabine could enter her and Ezra's room, Hera suddenly put her hand on her shoulder in order to ask for help. Sabine turned around, hiding enough of her blushing face thinking about Ezra and his wonderful dick in her mouth. 

"Sabine, I need your help to help bring some color to the party tonight?" Hera suggested, Sabine smiled back in response, all giddy to do art that didn't have to do with the stupid conflict known as the Galactic Civil War. "Sure, I'll come up with some sketches and and i'll get back to you when i'm done." Sabine said grinning from ear to ear. Oh and it also would get her mind off of dirty things to do to her boyfriend. Ezra meanwhile trained with Kanan, learning how to clear his mind of distractions in meditation , even while they are many around. Kanan figured this would help Ezra just simply relax but also help him not think about Sabine so much. Not that he thought his young apprentice dating was bad, however he knew how much Ezra's hormones could influence his decision making. unfortunately Kanan had no idea Ezra and Sabine had just recently had sex after Sabine gave Ezra a swimming lesson. Like most Jedi lessons Kanan gave Ezra, they involved Kanan pacing behind Ezra talking, and Ezra just listening before doing anything. After a few moments Kanan finally had his padawan do something that was not just sitting on the hot sand getting bored. "Alright, if you don't get this the first time, thats okay. Though also remember that this is something we've done before, just more advanced." Kanan explained and Ezra rolled his eyes but complied. He closed his eyes, focusing on nothing, not even the waves. Then, all of a sudden he had a vision, and a dirty one at that. Ezra and Sabine were in the hot springs, he was just sitting on the edge on the spring while Sabine was more or less on her knees sucking his cock. Ezra, to a certain extent wanted to continue watching as it turned him on very much. However his devotion led him to stop having the vision, opening his eyes. 

"Are you alright? I sensed you were in a distressed state? Kanan asked with his hand on his apprentices shoulder. Looking in front of him concerned, Ezra gulped, knowing he had to come up with some lie to prevent his master thinking that he would used his powers for 'questionable reasons'. " I, uh, had a really scary vision about my parents." He lied. Kanan sighed and sat in front of Ezra, he knew that his apprentice could very well be lying but knowing that Ezra's parents were dead and that he had no more family meant that he was prone to not being able to focus completely on the situation at hand. It was also at midday anyway so they both needed a break to think. "Alright, you go ahead and head back to the Ghost, relax and try to think about why you might have had a vision like that. Confide in Zeb, Sabine, and Hera if you have to." Kanan suggested. Ezra nodded in response and got up, walking to the small freighter. "Oh and Ezra?" Kanan announced to him. Ezra turned his head around for a little bit to see what his master had to say. " Don't be afraid to talk to me as well..." Ezra smiled back, then continued walking back to the Ghost. As he entered Sabine's cabin, his beautiful Mandalorian girlfriend was sitting on the floor of the cabin. Back against the wall with her sketchpad drawing as she always tended to do. Although this time, he noticed she was a little more focused than usual. Ezra walked in and quietly sat down on their bed whistling to himself, relieved that Kanan did not know yet about what Ezra was really envisioning. With a large surprise, the back of Ezra's head was pushed against the bed's pillow as Sabine pushed her lips to his. Ezra melted into the kiss and placed his hands from her hips to her supple ass. Sabine again started rubbing her folds against his rock hard erection while they were making out. Not that Ezra was complaining, he now knew this was standard procedure when being with his sweetheart, but he was getting close to climaxing. Sabine knew this and retreated her mouth from his to whisper in his ear. "Meet me at the hot springs baby, and i'll make it up to you. " She whispered in a naughty voice and bit his ear softly. Then left Ezra's body and then the room with a smirk on her face, Ezra liked the paying hard to get deal, but blue balls was not something he enjoyed whatsoever. Yet he complied because he knew Sabine would somehow make it up to him. 

Ezra walked out of the cabin and headed for the Ghosts cockpit. There he found Hera with a holopad sitting in the pilots seat, looking over some of Sabine's works for the party that Hera was planning. Ezra was just standing behind her nervous when he decided to finally speak. "Hey Hera, have you seen Sabine?" He asked. Hera turned around in her seat to face him. "Yeah, she said she was going to the hot springs to surprise you." She explained. Ezra rubbed his neck and then asked. "Where exactly is it ?" Embarrassed he had to ask as in normal relationships you don't ask about what you and your partner might do in a private setting. "There's a trail that goes into the forest just outside the ship, follow that and i'm sure you'll find Sabine." Hera told him smiling. Ezra did as he was told and followed the only forest trail that leads to the hot springs apparently. When he got there he found quite a sight, enough to make him rock hard, Sabine was wearing her bikini in the warm water. Sucking a banana, staring seductively at him, she did a 'come here' finger motion with her free hand. Ezra reluctantly came over and put his legs in the water, Sabine though went up to him, put the banana to the side, and pulled his pants down. Ezra looked down at her quizzically. "Sabine, what are you doing?" He asked blushing as he was rock hard. Sabine didn't look back a him as first, licking her lips at the sight of his penis. It was not too big, nor too small for her at the very least and the tan skin slicked up beautifully up to the perfectly sculpted mushroom head. The she looked up into his eyes while smirking naughtily. "I'm going to make you feel so good baby." She said in the most sultriest voice he'd ever hear her speak. Then she pulled her head down and wrapped her lips around the head of Ezra's cock. He laid back and closed his eyes, enjoying her hot, perfect mouth on his penis. He moaned deeply at the feeling as Sabine's mouth went further down his dick slowly and back up. Her saliva was warm and wet, perfect lube for him to enjoy, she then licked the shaft down from the base and up to the tip, then engulfing him again. "Oh Sabine that feels amazing." He moaned in pleasure while her head bobbed up and down. Slurp after slurp, and lick after lick was enough for Ezra to become a moaning wreck as she sucked his dick. Though all of a sudden, she released him from her mouth and Ezra was scared. "Why'd you stop?" Ezra asked, but then was further silenced by Sabine's finger entering his prostate, her mouth engulfed his dick for the last time going up and down. It didn't take her boyfriend now to start cumming down her throat with no warning, moaning as he did so. The Mandalorian girl thought that his ejaculation tasted better than expected, unlike most other peoples cum that she had tasted, Ezra's was not as thick and more milky. Which allowed her to drink then swallow easier as the substance filled her mouth. The fluid itself was sweet and yet salty but neither flavor overpowered the other which made her moan while sucking him as she marveled in his taste. 'His cream tastes so good, I should do this more often' . Sabine thought as she swallowed Ezra's cum eagerly. When Sabine finished swallowing his sperm, she pulled her head up and kissed him deeply like so many other times before as their tongues danced in each other's mouths again. "Wow, that was...." Ezra painted when they separated lips. "Speechless huh, I should do it more often if you think I'm that good." Sabine giggled, smiling back at her now tired boyfriend.


End file.
